


Late Nights and Possessed T.V.s

by Otter_Eggs



Series: Ghostly Encounters of the Second Kind [2]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Can be jam if you want it to be, Ghosts, Jay is a ghost, Jay is haunting Tim but in a wholesome way, Other, Really short but really cute, Sad, Spooky, TV ghosts, Tim and Jay miss eachother, Tim is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otter_Eggs/pseuds/Otter_Eggs
Summary: A Drabble about Tim and his Ghost roommate.
Relationships: Jam if you squint
Series: Ghostly Encounters of the Second Kind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750225
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	Late Nights and Possessed T.V.s

Tim’s Apartment is quiet. Very quiet. The silence seeps into his bones as he lies awake in bed. He stares up at the ceiling with wide open eyes and counts the tiles. This is the third time this week he has laid in bed like this, and it was only Thursday. His recurring insomnia made his days a blur of dizzy and robotic patterns that made life difficult. He sighed, shifting on his side to look at the window. The light of passing cars occasionally lighting up his face in soft lines through the blinds.

The T.V. on the opposite wall to where he is staring blinks to life in a flash of soft grey. The soft sound of static fills the room. Panic swells in his chest for a moment, flashes of memories filling his mind and filling his lungs. It is hard to breathe for a moment, and Tim turns to the T.V. in a panicked haze. He lifts himself up on his arms and stares with tired eyes at the T.V. 

“YOU NEED SLEEP” The words glitched on the T.V. Screen. Tim sighs, running a hand over his face and sitting up. The blankets pooled in his lap as he sat up. His panic wanes and his heart rate calms.

“Turning on my T.V. at 3am isn’t going to help Jay.”

“I WANT TO HELP YOU” The words on the T.V. are just plain text but Tim feels the sorrow Jay is trying to convey as the room gets colder. “I WISH I COULD HELP YOU”

Tim smiles softly at the T.V. He reaches up to his face, wiping sleep from his eyes. The nagging feeling of loss eating away at his insides. “You do help me Jay, thank you for being here.”

The T.V. goes blank, the static creating a soft white noise that gently fills the room. It isn't invasive or loud like the Operator’s static was. It’s a comforting hum that sinks into his bones and he feels at peace. He lies back, smiling at the ceiling. He pulled his blankets over his body, his eyes watching the T.V. until they slid closed.

“SLEEP WELL TIM” the screen flashed, before cutting out and going dark.


End file.
